Courage
by LittleLou1995
Summary: Fourteen years since the incident and TJ doesn't even know his own cousins. With a video camera and his favorite will he uncover the truth of what really happened that year or will he just be filled with emotions. He might even uncover a few things about his Auntie Jane, Auntie Maura and cousins Joanna and Lana that no one else ever knew... Rated T for later events...
1. Chapter 1- Who is that?

**Chapter One **

**Who Is That?**

**Ok before I begin I just want to say this would never happen on Rizzoli & Isles I realise that but there are a lot of their characters that I do not own (Damn!) They belong to Tess Gerritsen and Janet Tamaro but I have invented some of my own characters which you'll notice, in this idea Angela and Cavanaugh are married because I think they're so cute, hope you enjoy this chapter let me know if it sucks Thanks…**

_**TJ's POV**_

I continued to make my way to the wire to fix it and put the internet on but I was struggling. I was small for my age so my arms wouldn't stretch as far as I would like and needed them to. If I didn't get the internet on then Mrs Redwood, my English teacher would have a reason to kill me this week but there was no way I was going to ask Ma or Dad to reach for the wire. I was old enough to take care of myself. I was fourteen for God's sake! _Click._I got it, it only took 20 minutes but you know.

"Hi TJ." I went stiff before looking at the screen of the television. I must have flicked the wrong switch, just my luck. "It's me again," The girl who I recognized in a strange way continued with dry tears on her cheeks and her eyes which were red and puffy as though she'd been crying for hours. It broke my heart because I felt like I knew her so much. "Look TJ I can't do this anymore, I'm sorry..."

"No!" Grandma ran in all of a sudden, making me jump more than the TV turning on had. "What are you doing? Where did you find this?" Suddenly the screen went blank and I was staring at my Grandma giving me the evil eyes but I had a remark she wasn't ready for.

"Who was that?"

"Err… I… Where did you find that video?"

"It was already in the DVD player, who's that girl? Why is she so familiar?"

"She…"

"Angela," Ma said. "I think he's old enough to know."

"But Lydia," Grandma began.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, completely confused about what was going on.

"TJ, that girl was your cousin, her name was Lana Rizzoli-Isles," Ma started to explain.

"Was?" I asked, still completely baffled.

"Well you know your Auntie Jane and Auntie Maura were married, they had two children, Joanna and Lana. Lana was the youngest, a genius with a video camera but she wanted to be just like your Auntie Jane and wanted to be a cop. She never made it to that age." Ma looked really upset and felt bad for making her look that way but my interest got the better of me and continued to question who on Earth Lana was.

"Did she kill herself?"

"We don't know, we think so." Grandma said, looking as upset as Ma.

"You mean you've never watched them videos?" I asked.

"Well, yes but I can never finish that last video," Grandma explained, "They were made for you TJ, you should watch them." She went towards the DVD Player and took out the disc. She then walked to the cupboard and put the disc inside this long box before handing it to me.

I looked down at it in astonishment, "Who else has watched them?"

"Just your Grandma," explained Ma. "Why?"

"I want you to watch it with me," I explained, "You and Grandma and Pa, Uncle Frankie, Uncle Barry, Uncle Vince, Great Uncle Sean, Grandma Constance and even Granda Frank, please." Ma looked at Grandma, as if looking for either help out of this one or acceptance.

"They were made for you TJ and only you." Grandma explained.

"And I want you all to see them, for the good memories and the bad. I think they'd want you to." I went on.

Ma bowed her head in defeat, I was definitely a Rizzoli and there was no way she was getting out of this one…

**Thank you for reading! I promise I'm still writing From Bad to Worse but I've been stacked up with work from collage and I have had no time to write but I got this idea and I just had to start it. Favourite and Follow I would really appreciate it, or just pop a review and I will send a message back thanks again.**


	2. Chapter 2- The Gathering

**Chapter Two**

**The Gathering**

**Hey guys, here the second chapter of Courage, I seem to be in writing mode at the minute which is good because I break up soon so I can get a lot more writing done for you all. Thank you for the reviews and lovely PMs I have received from the first chapter. I am so happy. Also thank you to everyone who has followed and favourited my story I really appreciate it. Anyways enjoy... **

"Hey Kiddo," It was Great Uncle Sean. "How's your grandma holding up?"

"Ok, I guess," I said stepping aside to let him inside. It was the day after I had found the DVD and as planned everyone had turned up, everyone except my Granda and I had a horrible feeling that he was never going to turn up. Not even with the chance to see his eldest child, his only daughter once again. I knew that if Lana had videoed it, Jane most definitely be.

"Where's she at?" Sean asked, pulling me out of my daydream.

"In the kitchen, where else would she be?" I said with a little laugh, trying to lighten the mood. I had no idea why but I nervous to watch the video.

"True," He said simply, "Do you mind if I just walk through?" We were at Maura's house, where I spent most of my time. I may have lived with my Ma but I preferred to be here with my Grandma and usually my Dad. It felt right. Yet I had no idea who my cousins were, I barely knew Maura or Jane. Pictures were the only clue that they were part of my life and I couldn't understand why.

"It's more your house than mine," I said. Sean must have sense my nerves because he rested his hand on my shoulder.

"It'll be fine," he said, giving my shoulder a gentle squeeze. I just nodded and he walked through to the living room. Following him through, I stopped in the doorway and leaned on the frame. My eyes staring at the picture that was placed on the coffee table, the way it always did. Two women were in the picture staring back at me. They were captured in a hug, smiling and laughing. On the right was a dark haired woman, who was very tall and very skinny. Her hair in gentle curls that were spiralling out of control yet in a way that still made her look beautiful. In her arms, a smaller woman, in a beautiful blue dress, yet at that time nothing seemed to matter but the woman she held tightly as if scared to let go. He wavy but neatly placed hair. Hung at her shoulders but half of it was unable to be seen because the other woman had wrapped her arms around the beautiful woman never wanting to let go.

As I looked up, Sean had captured Grandma in a similar hug and I couldn't help but let the right corner of my mouth curve up in a smile. Sean really loved my Grandma and that was all I could ask for but my Granda should be here with us to watch the video. Was he even in them? Did Lana get to see him in the last year before she took her own life? Why did she take her own life?

Through my thoughts I hadn't noticed Grandma return hand in hand with her husband, Sean.

"Should we start?" She asked.

"Granda isn't here yet," I whispered.

"TJ, you have to bear in mind, that you're Granda might not come at all." Grandma reminded me. _As if I could forget._

"He said he would come, and I believe he will," I argued yet still in a whispery voice.

"Ok, let's give him a couple more minutes," Sean suggested. I nodded before walking forwards and picking up the picture of the two women.

"This is Jane and Maura isn't it?" I asked, looking up. My Dad just nodded. "What happened to them?"

"The video will explain that TJ, that's why we're starting so early so you can get all the answers quickly," Ma explained, "we haven't told you for fourteen years so now you get all the answers you want for the girl herself."

"But..." I was cut off by the door. "That'll be Granda, I'll get it."

I practically ran at the door and went on my toes to look through the peep hole and saw a man a recognized. I pulled the door open and jumped at him, wrapping my arms round him, just like Grandma was with Sean and Jane was with Maura. "Hey Granda, I'm so glad you could come."

"Hey TJ, glad you invited me, sorry I'm late."

"Don't worry about it." I led him inside with my right hand in his left. I led him all the way to the living room. Uncle Frankie immediately stood up and shook Granda's hand.

"Hey Pop," he said.

"Good to see you again, Frankie."

Then Dad stood up and shook Granda's hand. "Nice to see you again Dad, it's been a while."

"Sorry Tommy, I was out of town." Then he saw Ma. "Lydia."

"Frank." The friction between them was the most uncomfortable experience of my life. I knew all about what had happened between them fourteen years ago. We didn't talk about it much but Frankie had accidentally let it slip and I promised not to say anything to Ma.

That's when Grandma came over and wrapped her arms around Granda, "Hey Frank," she whispered in his shoulder, "I'm glad you came." Her words held truth in them and I knew that she was generally happy to see him again, despite the divorce. When she pulled away she said, "Should we get this started then?" I looked at Uncle Barry, who nodded nervously. Then I turned to Uncle Vince, who sighed before nodding. Grandma Constance nodded then started to fidget with her hands. Sean nodded and both Dad and Uncle Frankie nodded. Granda then squeezed my hand and I ran to the DVD player, I took the first disc out and pushed it into the DVD player.

I ran over to Dad and he put his arm over my shoulder as an image of Lana appeared...

**So now it begins, where will I go next? Well you'll just have to stick around to find out... I know I'm evil :D **


	3. Chapter 3- Introductions

**Chapter Three**

**Introductions**

**Hey everyone, seriously, I am so sorry, that took way too long but my exams are fast approaching and I feel so evil for leaving you all hanging and even the chapter here isn't great but when it gets into it more it will be killing me not to write so here you go. I hope this is ok for you. Thanks for Following, Favouriting the story and me and thanks for the reviews.**

She appeared, with her black, uncontrollable hair spiralling out into messy curls. She reminded me of the pictures of Auntie Jane that I had seen around the house but she had hazel eyes just like Auntie Maura's. Her shoulders were hunched forwards ever so slightly, as if she were nervous to start speaking to the camera. She sighed before she began to speak as if speaking was becoming a problem for her.

"Hey TJ," She said, biting her lip, before continuing. "I'm your cousin Lana. I'll be the one constantly behind the camera, in case you were wondering. So Ma just told me that your mother Lydia and Uncle Tommy have decided on calling you TJ for Tommy Junior. Did you know she named you? Yes Auntie Jane named you. She took one look at you and after refusing to call you Mario like your dad originally wanted you to be said, 'we should call him TJ, short for Tommy Junior.' After that it just stuck. I was glad your Ma decided that name. I think it suites you. Of course your Auntie Maura was helping at all. She kept pointing out that Mario meant manly. Needless to say Auntie Jane was not all too pleased with her." She then laughed at the memory, making me wish I could remember that moment myself.

"Well today's my birthday, that's right it's September 19th 2012. And it's freezing. Ma and Mam have got me this camera after my constant begging. I decided to make a vlog for you. I can't remember what happened when I was little so this way you can see it for yourself. Ok maybe it's not the best excuse in the world for making a vlog for my baby cousin, but it'll do until I come up with another excuse. I quite like the idea that I can someday watch this with you and tell you everything without even having to open my mouth.

"I've decided not to tell anyone else just yet because they'd only take the mick out of me as they always do... Well, when I said 'they' I really mean Uncle Tommy, that's right you dad. Oh but he's good fun. I think he's great but I wonder if he'll be a good dad, I think he will once you can communicate with each other challenge each other to a battle of pride, also known as football. As of yet I've beat him every time so I'm sure you'll have no trouble what-so-ever and if you do, don't worry I'm an amazing teacher. I can't wait until you're older and maybe then I'll have a chance of beating your Auntie Jane at football because I'm never far behind. Always so close and yet so far.

"Well this video was just a little introduction to what is to come. I don't know what I'll show or share with you next time but we'll see and I'll see you later bud." She then leaned forward and reached out her arm to turn the camera off and with that she was gone. The screen turning to black again.

I looked up at Dad to see the tears streaming down his face and when I looked at the other around the room they were all the same. I had the feeling that I didn't want to know the ending to these series of vlogs, but in the same respect it was killing me not to know, now that I had the chance to find out I couldn't turn that opportunity down. Ma was the only one with the exception of me that was crying the least however she still had tears falling freely down her face. I could tell she was still very close to Lana.

"TJ? Why don't you put the next one on, let's see what Lana did next." She said, her voice shaky and just to say in control. I looked at Dad who simply nodded and once again, I ran to the video player and switched the video over before running back to my Dad's lap. Then we all waited for Lana to reappear but to our surprise the room which we were all sat in now appeared and on the couch, where I was sat with Dad, sat my Auntie Jane and Auntie Maura, hand in hand, looking into each other's eye's deeply. Everyone looked at us before returning their attention back to the screen.

**Thanks for reading follow and favourite and review they keep me going and I'm sorry if it's not updated soon because I have exams in about 6-8 weeks scary stuff! I am no ending any of my stories as of yet though so hang in there. **


	4. Chapter 4- Playtime in the Rizzoli-Isles

**Chapter Four**

**Playtime at the Rizzoli-Isles House**

**Hello everyone, so sorry for the long wait but the unthinkable happened! Well obviously exams and it's the end of the college year here in the UK but I'm an auntie! I am literally like Lana is with TJ and my nephew is gorgeous so I've been busy there so I was so inspired to continue this, I'm sorry again for the wait. I hope you understand. Thank you for the favourites, reviews and follows/alerts. I love you guys. Hope you enjoy...**

My Auntie Maura and Auntie Jane continued to sit there, looking into each other's eyes lovingly. I couldn't help but smile to see them so happy on a video rather than a still picture. I knew one thing, there was no way they killed themselves, no matter what, life appeared too good for them to commit such a deed. But then again, I would have said the same thing about Lana during the first video. However I had had a sneak preview of to end so I knew that would soon change.

I heard a giggle from behind the camera that melted my heart. Then the voice of my cousin overwhelmed the camera.

"There they are, TJ, your two aunties. This is them when they have their chats." I noticed Jane was sat in the corner of the couch just as my dad was, with her legs at an angle, whilst Maura was sat behind her cuddled close into her with her legs were on top of Jane's. Jane then lifted her hand to move a strand of Maura's hair behind her ear. Maura smiled and nodded. Then they disappeared and some material which I recognised as the back of the sofa appeared. But it soon disappeared and my two aunties reappeared, but now I had a better view of Maura and the conversation could now be heard. It was the first time I had ever heard their voices to my recollection.

"Don't worry Maur'," Jane said, hearing Jane's nickname for Maura made me smile. "You'll be brilliant, I promise. TJ is going to love you just like I do, Jo does, Lana does, Ma does, like Frankie and Tommy do and even Lydia, come on. Have I ever steered you wrong before?" Maura just giggled at her. "What? Name one time that I have and I'll admit it!" Jane then tickled Maura causing Maura laughs to increase.

"Stop it Jane," Maura laughed, it was obvious that she really didn't mind but was becoming breathless very quickly.

"Admit I've never steered you wrong or... Name one time and I'll stop!" Jane laughed, she was clearly enjoying herself.

"Ok! Ok! I admit it!" Maura gasped. "You've never steered me wrong!"

As Jane ceased she just whispered, "told y'!" Maura just gave Jane a playful glare as she said,

"Tease."

"But you love me," Jane laughed giving Maura a kiss on the cheek. I smiled watching them together.

"Jane?" Maura asked, sitting up straight.

"What is it, Maur'?" Jane asked looking up into her eyes.

"I believe we are being spied on," Maura said as I heard Lana gasp in the background.

"What...?" Jane began before she too noticed Lana. "Lana Chantel Rizzoli-Isles!" Jane continued and as she gently pushed Maura's legs off her own. The camera then turned around and went to run out of the room but then it was lifted up and spun around. Lana's laughs were heard as she continued to be spun around by Jane.

"Ma!" Lana laughed. "Ma put me down!"

"What are you doing to my grandchild?" I heard Grandma shout.

"Teaching her a lesson about what happens when she spies on her parents!" I heard Jane laugh whilst the spinning continued.

"It's ok, Grandma, now TJ will know what happens on a regular basis in this house, it's mad!" Lana laughed and I joined in as Jane placed her down.

"What?" Jane said smiling at her whilst spinning her round to face her, Grandma took the camera off Lana and continued to video them. It was like Jane was talking to a younger version of herself, they were so much alike.

"I wasn't going to say anything about it," Lana explained, "but I'm making a vlog..."

"A what?" Grandma said from behind the camera. Maura then stood up to explain,

"Angela, a vlog is a video version of a blog..."

"Like when I made a blog for the Cafe?" Grandma asked.

"Exactly." Maura said. I smiled, she was just how I imagined her to be from what Ma had told me yesterday after the plans for this get together were made.

"Anyways..." Lana said, interupting Maura's lesson to Grandma. "As I was saying I'm making a vlog for TJ so that when he's older he can see some of his memories of his childhood that he might not be able to remember."

"Oh that's nice," Maura commented.

"Very nice," Jane said, with sarcasm in her voice. "You've barely even met TJ yet!"

"Yeah I have, that time when Lydia left him on our doorstep..." Lana began but was cut off by Jane putting her hand over Lana's mouth.

"Shh..." Jane whispered. I laughed slightly. I'd heard all about the time when Ma left me on their doorstep. That was another thing that Uncle Frankie had let slip. But Ma later told me anyways because she felt guilty. I accepted it with ease. She was only young at the time, I understood. Lana pulled away from Jane's hand and smiled.

"Don't worry Ma, he probably won't see these video until he's at least my age anyways and by that time I'll be twenty-eight and I'll probably have already let that slip," Lana said as she continued to laugh. Jane smiled, knowing the truth of the statement.

"Alright you," Jane said as she lifted her up, it appeared to be very easy as, just like her mothers, Lana was very skinny and probably spent a lot of time running around. Jane flung Lana over her shoulder. Lana started to laugh in a squeal-like form and Maura ran after them whilst Grandma followed with the camera.

"Careful Jane!" Maura yelled causing us all to smile. This told me that this was a reoccurring event in the Rizzoli-Isles household.

"You like spying my girl?" Jane laughed as she put Lana down on the bed in the spare room. "Well I'll show you what you were spying on up close and personal." She started tickling Lana and more laughs were heard, especially when Maura started to join in.

Soon the screen went blank and Lana reappeared in the same room as the first video, she was wearing PJs and her hair was pulled back out of her eyes.

"Sorry about that TJ, camera died, typical!" Lana laughed causing everyone to laugh with her. "As you could see Ma, your Auntie Jane, is quite the playful character with a tendency to tickle and play about. Well tomorrow I get to see you again because Lydia wants to celebrate your arrival properly and I was more than happy to agree. Well I'll see you next time, bud. You get to see yourself next time! That should be interesting for you!" She smiled before leaning forward and hitting the off button. The screen went blank once again and when I looked around the room and the tears were still falling on everyone's cheeks but now there was more smiles as they all held similar memories. Dad squeezed my hand as our private sign that meant 'I love you.' We'd made it when I was five and he used to walk me to school. I squeezed his hand back and looked up at him. He looked down at me and I sighed before I got up and changed the disc for the next one in the box which had 'TJ's Arrival' written on it in my Uncle Frankie's writing. I jumped back on the couch and waited for what was to come...

**Hey guys! Thank you for reading. Please review, favourite and/or follow if you enjoyed this to let me know, I'd love to hear from you, whether you have good or bad things to say. Now I need to plan TJ meeting the family, oh, where can I go from here? You'll have to wait and see ;) **


End file.
